Goku en sekirei
by Goku528
Summary: Después del torneo del poder goku regreso a la tierra y descubrió que su esposa lo engañaba...


Hola a todos amigos de aquí goku528 trayendo mi primer fanfic cualquier sugerencia para mejorar la historia pueden dejármelo en los comentarios

Goku en sekirei

universo 7 planeta del dios destructor bills

ya había pasado un mes desde el torneo del poder y se encontraba nuestro saiyajin favorito entrenando para poder dominar su nuevo estado con el que venció a jiren llamado el ultra istinto ya le faltaba poco para poder dominarlo al cien por ciento ya que solo dominaba la parte defensiva

wiss: vamos señor goku tiene que dejar su mente en blanco desia el ángel y maestro del dios destructor bills a su discípulo ya que vegeta no estaba ya que se quedo en la tierra cuidando a su hija bra

goku: si lo se wiss-san pero es muy difícil lo decía goku ya que no podía dejar su mente en blanco y así siguieron entrenando durante dos horas

wiss: bueno señor goku ya terminamos por hoy el entrenamiento dijo el ángel a lo que goku asintió y le pidio el favor al ángel si lo podía llevar a la tierra a lo que el ángel acepto y partieron rumbo a la tierra al llegar el ángel dejo a goku cerca de su casa y se fue

goku: tengo hambre ojala milk me de algo de comer ya que no comí nada en el planeta del señor bills asi goku yendo a su casa caminando ya que wiss no lo había dejado tan lejos de su casa pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y el saiyajin por fin había llegado a su hogar así entrando

goku:milk ya llegue diría el saiyajin pero no recibiría respuesta así que fue rumbo a la habitación de ellos pero mientras se acercaba oía ruidos algo estraños a lo que goku llego a su cuarto al abrir la puerta quedo destrozado con lo que vio ya que vio a milk teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre que el no conocía

goku: milk por que me haces esto diría el saiyajin llorando cosa que sorprendió a milk ya que nunca lo había visto llorar

milk: goku esto no es lo que crees intentaría decir milk pero fue interrumpido por el saiyajin

goku:sabes milk yo nunca te ame yo solo me case contigo por una promesa pero en todos estos años intente amarte pero no pude ya me voy diría goku que partió volando a corporación cápsula dejando a milk llorando ya que se entero que goku nunca la amo

así goku llegando a corporación cápsula pidiéndole a bulma el radar del dragón así bulma preguntándole para que lo necesitaba así goku procediendo a contarle lo que paso con milk así bulma enojándose por le que le hicieron a su mejor amigo asi entregándole el radar y goku yéndose volando a recolectar las esferas del dragón así pasando una hora y goku ya tenia reunidas las siete esferas del dragón así procediendo a llamar a sheng-long

goku: sal de ahí sheng-long y cumple mi deseo diría el saiyajin así un brillo se aria presente al despejarse el brillo se vería a sheng-long

sheng-long: diganme cuales son sus deseos puedo cumplir 3 deseos así goku procediendo a pedir sus deseos

goku: sheng-long mi primer deseo es una bolsa de semillas del hermitaño infinitas diría el saiyajin a si los ojos del dragón brillarian y en la mano de goku aparecería una bolsita Morón

mi segundo deseo es que me rejuvenescas a la edad de 25 años así brillando los ojos del dragón y a goku le cubriria una luz al diciparce la luz se vería a un goku con la apetencia cuando fue a pelear con frezzer en namek

sheng-long mi tercer deseo es que me envies a una dimensión donde necesiten mi ayuda a si los ojos de sheng-long brillando unos minutos al terminar de brillar los ojos del dragón procedió a hablar

sheng-long: ya he encontrado una dimensión donde necesitan tu ayuda así el dragón rugiendo abriendo un portal y así el dragón desapareciendo y goku traspasando el portal al salir del portal se encontró en un callegon así el portal cerrándose y goku saliendo al salir vería que era una ciudad muy diferente a la suya ya que las construcciones eran rectangulares y la tecnología no estaba muy avanzado como en su mundo así goku caminando mientras estaba caminando se llevaba todas las miradas en especial de las mujeres que lo veían con lujuria así goku no tomandoles importancia a las miradas y siguió caminando hasta que vio un letrero que decia que necesitaban un ayudante en una obra de construcción así goku dirigiendose al lugar de la construcción ya que necesitaría dinero para vivir en esa nueva dimensión al llegar el saiyajin se presentaría con el jefe de la obra así el jefe contratándolo y ordenándole que llevara esas vigas así goku asintió y llevando 5 vigas en cada hombro cosa que dejo con los ojos como platos a todos los trabajadores ya que ellos apenan podían llevar una así goku siguiendo con su trabajo así terminando la casa en un día cosa que el jefe le pago el sueldo y le dio una comisión por haber terminado tan rápido el trabajo así goku agradeciéndole y yéndose a bueno acar un restaurante para comer ya que tenia mucha hambre así entrando a un restaurante y pidiendo todo el menú así el mesero dándole la orden a los cocineros después de treinta minutos se vería saliendo a muchos meseros con diferentes platos así goku comenzando a comer dejando sorprendidos a todos por la velocidad en la que comía el saiyajin así pasando 5 minutos terminado su comida pagando y yéndose ya que tenia que encontrar un lugar para quedarse así mientras iba caminando vería un anuncio de una posada yendo rumbo al lugar al llegar se encontraría con una mujer de pelo morado con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso a si goku presentándose

goku: hola mucho gusto me llamo son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo dándole su típica sonrisa la chica al ver esa sonrisa sintió un ardor en su corazón acompañado de un leve sonrojo diciendo mi ashikabi lo digo en un susurro

goku: digste algo pregunto el saiyajin a lo que la chica se puso mas sonrojado así goku preguntándole si estaba enferma a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y por cieto como te llamas pregunto nuestro saiyajin

miya: mucho gusto goku me llamo miya y soy la encargada de esta posada dijo la peli morado presentándose al saiyajin

goku: un placer conocerte miya-chan me preguntaba si habia un cuarto disponible para quedarme ya que soy nuevo y no tengo un lugar donde quedarme a lo que miya digo que si así guiandole a una habitación diciéndole que el alquiler valía mil yenes al mes así goku pagando tres meses por adelantado así miya sorprendiéndose por la acción que había echo goku así despidiéndose del saiyajin y yéndose a si goku acostándose en un futon mirando al techo

goku: bueno a quien comienza mi nueva vida diría goku así durmiéndose

Bueno amigos hasta aquí este capitulo de este nuevo fanfic espero que les guste y diganme si quieren harem o que solo se quede con miya hasta un próximo capitulo chaooooo


End file.
